justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicle seating
This article is about the useable seats in the vehicles. Common definitions *All vehicles have a drivers seat, or standing position. *Some armed vehicles have mounted weapons in turrets and tripods. Car and truck mounted Miniguns and Mounted Guns can only be used by someone other than the driver. This someone is not a passenger. That person is a member of the vehicles crew. *Most vehicles have passenger seats. The only vehicles that don't have useable passenger seats are: Motorcycles; some aircraft; almost all Boats and some Military Vehicles. Just Cause (1) Cars and trucks can be seen with and with out a passenger. No other type of vehicle can ever have a passenger. It's possible to enter the passenger seat of any non-San Esperito Military/San Esperito Police Department vehicle and le yourself be driven around. The use of any movement controld will cause Rico to Hijack the vehicle. The Viper boatworks Seaserpent III is a unique vehicle, because it's the only vehcle where it's possible to enter a passenger seat and stay there, with out there having to be a driver in the vehicle. It's also the only known boat that's known to have a useable passenger seat. Just Cause 2 It's nolonger possible to let yourself be driven around, other than in the Stunt Position. When you enter the passenger seat of any vehicle, Rico will immediately shift into the driver's seat and in doing so Hijack the vehicle. This always happens unless the driver's seat is occupied by an NPC. The civilians will immediately run away if you enter the passenger seat of one of their vehicles, but if you get in with a faction trooper, he will drive you around Panau. The only exception is the Frisco Catshark S-38. If you manage to position Rico so that you can see the 'E' hovering above the passenger seat, Rico will swim up to the passenger seat and enter the Catshark as though it were a car. You can do the same thing with the SnakeHead T20, except Rico will immediately shift into the driver's seat. You can sit for as long as you wish in the passenger seat of the Catshark, and Rico will only shift into the driver seat if you touch the controls. The only airplane in Just Cause 2 that has more than one player-accessible seat is the Cassius 192. You can walk up to the passenger seat and press 'E', which will cause Rico to enter the plane as though it were a car and immediately shift into the driver's seat. If you have certain mods downloaded that allow you to join the Panauan Military, you can get into the passenger seat of a Cassius that is taking off from an airport driven by a Panauan Military soldier. He will proceed to take off and fly you around Panau. However, if you wait long enough, he will fly into Panau City and crash into a building. In the normal un-modded game, you cannot get into the passenger seat of a vehicle that is being driven by a soldier. Technically, there are 2 other planes that have passenger seats. They are the Pell Silverbolt 6 and the Peek Airhawk 225. They can only be accessed by the NPCs. However, in Just Cause 2 Multiplayer, the developers have modded Just Cause 2's initial code so that you can enter the passenger seats that can only be accessed by NPCs in the singleplayer game. You can also access secret passenger seats that can never be accessed by anyone in the singleplayer game because they were disabled during development due to the fact that they are completely useless, as Rico would be the only one using them. To enter these seats in the Multiplayer, you have to position yourself exactly right so that you can see the 'E' above the passenger seat. This is how it works for all of the vehicles, not just the secret seated ones. These secret back seats are located in the Pell Silverbolt 6 and the Peek Airhawk 225, as I mentioned before. When you are playing Just Cause 2 Multiplayer, go look for some vehicles that have visible back seats and test them out. Currently, rumor has it that the developers are working on adding seats to vehicles that have visible, unused seats such as the Aquila series and the buses to improve the multiplayer experience, as many aspects of the game still feel lacking, as they were originally developed for a singleplayer experience. They have already added back seats to the taxi, and they did indeed function properly when tested on the last beta test.